Alucard
Alucard is a shinso vampire who attempted to wipe out the Human race in seven days. By absorbing numerous Ayashi and gaining their powers, he became a huge monstrous entity without equal, but it also cost him his human form. However, he eventually reincarnated into another being named Miyabi Fujisaki before he was sealed away by Issa Shuzen and Akasha Bloodriver. 200 years ago, and he subsequently assumed the role as the Masked King, who created Fairy Tale and the Miao family through Miyabi. Alucard is the main antagonist as well as the most powerful and dangerous villain in Eds + Vampires. Personality In his supposedly first appearance during Moka's flashback, Alucard displayed traits more akin to an aimless beast of little or no intelligence, however he was noted for having two drivings in his personality. Firstly, for a yet unknown reason, Alucard detests humanity, such that he became a horrible monster and then tried to wipe them out two hundred years ago. Secondly, due to his long slumber and the sheer hunger he is suffering from because of it, Alucard is a voracious eater who sees everything around him at the moment of awakening as mere food. This includes other monsters, his supposed allies, his own descendant, Akua, (although it is not clear as to whether he even knows who she is), and basically anything that breathes. However, once Miyabi Fujisaki was revealed to be the reincarnation of Alucard, it was shown that Alucard had not lost his mind as originally believed. Rather his intelligence was appearently channeled into his reincarnate Miyabi, who's shown to be a truly cruel and diabolical genius, who's schemed to enact his full ressurrection for the past two centurries, but through Miyabi. He crushes all forms of resistance and has no tolerance for defiance amongst his follows. And even his own descendants is not an exception. Relationships Alucard and Issa - Their relationship is shrouded in mystery over the centuries, but it is assumed that they are mortal enemies. Issa Shuzen sealed half of Alucards Dna into Akasha Bloodriver and sealed Alucard into the basement of the Shuzen mansion. Alucard and Akua - Alucard appears to know Akua's past where her friend Jasmine was killed by humans in China when she was revealed to be a vampire. Akua had vowed to kill all humans and made a deal with him to spare Moka's life in exchange with the seal. Alucard and Akasha - Akasha was one of the main enemies of Alucard and the one that sealed Alucard into her Dna. According to Akua Shuzen and Issa Shuzen, Akasha is believed to be residing inside Alucard, which is itself the floating garden, Fairy Tale's headquarters. Alucard and Purebloods - Alucard seems to have a distinct hatred against Purebloods as they are superior to Shinsos and are the most powerful. Alucard wanted to rid the world of Purebloods because they have absolutely control lesser Vampires, as well as Shinsos. Powers and Abilities Due to his gigantic size, it is assumed Alucard has proportunately impressive physical strength. 200 years before the main storyline Alucard fought Issa Shuzen, Akasha Blooddriver, Mikogami and Touhau Fuhai, all impressive beings in their own right who became known as the three dark lords upon his suppression. Alucards power was enough to threaten the entire world itself, and prove so great that Akasha decided to seal herself into his body and forced him into a 170 year long slumber, along with herself, rather than continue to fight and lose more lives. During this time, her blood and Alucard's mixed and syncronised, allowing him to be awoken by anyone possessing their shared blood and in fact influencing those who bear it, as in the case of Tsukune. In both the president time and seven years prior, Alucard has not been seen fighting directly, but rather uses his tentacle-like prostrations to consume food, which basically means any unfortunate soul he comes across. This is due to the fact that he is starving from his long slumber. Alucard's flesh was extracted by Gyokuro and placed inside of the Shuzen Vampires, resulting in it consuming them from within and erupting from their bodies as a type of grotesque mutant, each time varying greatly in form, and is under his direct control. Alucard possesses a terrifying healing ability, such that cuts and slashes do not permanent harm. The only weakness this factor is shown to possess is that he cannot heal body parts that are completely and instantly destroyed and the weapon the Yamato is the only sword that can do so. As Alucard was said to have devoured other monsters and gained their powers, it can be assumed that he possesses several powers yet undisplayed. It is also not known how powerful Alucard was as a regular vampire, but since he possessed Shinso blood and served the Shuzen family directly, it can be safely assumed he was already extremely powerful. Upon his complete revival, Alucard resembles a gigantic bipedal alien monster, who can demolish skyscrapers with punitive ease. Moreover, Miyabi can control its actions remotely, since it's essentially his real body. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:Demons Category:Dark lords